


The Bulletin Board

by unicornsandphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutness, Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST, M/M, go with it, just literal fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix
Summary: Harry and Draco have a bulletin board they throw darts at to knock things off their bucket list. But what is this new, white piece of paper doing on Harry's side of the board?





	The Bulletin Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesimawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/gifts).



> Hey friends this is a quick apology for never posting anything new. This story is completely for Sherry, and was written in her DMs on a whim. Love you, <3
> 
> A large thank you to my beta and hero, Sam at XxTheDarkLordxX who writes the most amazing stories that you all should read all the time every day. I know I do.

The flickering artificial light played over Draco's smooth and sleep ridden features as Harry looked around his flat. Everywhere as far as the eye could see there was evidence of Draco.

His sweater was strewn across the armchair in the corner, while his socks peeked out from beneath the sofa. Another sock was dangling from on top of the cabinet, but harry had long since given up wondering where these socks had come from and how Draco had so many in the first place.

A photo of the two of them stared down at him from above the softly humming TV, Draco smiling and laughing as Harry spun him around in a circle. It had taken Harry ages to see that his favorite photo of his parents was a perfect parallel to this one.

There was a scuff on the wall near the door, where Draco had single handedly tried to drag a whole sofa into the room, because "where do you expect to watch movies from with me? The armchair? I don't fancy you waking me up because your legs fell asleep. And the manor doesn’t even _have_ a film… player thing. Besides, every proper living room needs a sofa." 

The burn mark on the entryway had been made when harry had tried to make a flaming Alaska for Draco, but couldn't quite get the spell for the flames right, and the reason for the nick in the cabinet had long since been forgotten, only that it had been _Draco’s_ fault, whatever he might try to argue.

On the wall to the right there was a bulletin board with darts sticking out in an array of chaos and color. The board was separated in half by a broad green and red line, the right being Harry's and the left Draco's. It was their bucket list board, and every time Harry's thought Draco should try something, or Draco thought Harry needed something else in his life, they would write on pieces of folded over colored paper and tack them to the wall.

Every couple of days, when they had a moment to themselves and Draco had come over to Harry's flat, they would throw a dart at the board, and whatever the dart hit, they would then do. They took turns, and even numbered days were Harry's while odd numbered days were Draco's.

Harry spied a new, plain white piece of paper on his board. He never meant to look, but it looked so intriguing, and Draco always made such a big deal about putting a new piece of paper up, something he had failed to do with this one. Gently removing himself from Draco's sleepy embrace with a kiss to his soft hair, Harry padded over to the board, running his hand lightly over the dividing marker.

He had so many fond memories from this board.

The first time he took draco driving and the first time Draco took harry to a "proper British wizarding tea establishment" (never mind the lifetime ban they had incurred from giggling too much and disturbing the other patients). The first time Draco had tried fish and chips at a seaside hole in the wall, and then proceeded to stuff the whole meal down his gob, eyes wide. The first time Draco had taken him flying at the manor. The first time Harry had taken Draco for a bike ride around the Thames (never mind the invisible training wheels he had had to put on Draco's bike). The first time Draco had slept over had been because of a note Harry had put on Draco's side, and the first time Harry cooked Draco breakfast in bed from one on his side. Sexual favors were also very common to see up on the board, and always with a willing recipient, and Harry started to get a little hot just thinking about what could be on the little slip of paper.

Harry reached out and smoothed open the white note against the wall, standing out quite brilliantly against the contrast to the many colors that could be seen elsewhere

_ask me to move in with you_

Harry's heart stuttered in his chest

_ask me to move in with you_

Harry looked down on his watch. Friday the 13th, 11:46 pm. There was still time.

Harry took a hand full of colorful paper from the pocket hanging on the wall and started scribbling madly before saying fuck it and transfigured all the parchment on the wall on Draco's side to say the same thing.

11:49

He moved quickly to kneel at Draco's side, and slowly kissed him awake, peppering kisses all over his face. Draco hummed happily, but still batted him aside with a tired hand.

"Go 'way. 'M sleepin."

11:51

"Draco, love. Come on, you need to get up. You have to throw a dart."

Draco grumbled sleepily, "'S too late. Wai' for 'morrow."

Harry tugged at his arm.

11:53

"Needs to be today Draco. Needs to be you. Come on, sweety."

Harry got him up on his feet and put a dart in his hand. "Here you go, love." Draco glared at him.

11:54

And threw the dart.

11:55

The dart hit the farthest edge of the farthest piece of paper. But it was enough.

Harry hugged Draco from the side and kissed his neck. "Go on, read it."

Draco stumbled bleary eyed to the board and tore the paper off with a flourish he should not have been able to do being this tired. Suddenly, his knuckles grew white as he gripped the paper tightly in his hands.

"Harry," he said brokenly. "I,"

Harry walked towards him and enveloped him in his arms from behind. He buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Look at the others, Draco," he whispered.

Draco let the piece of paper fall to the floor as he tore piece after piece off of the bulletin board. They all said the same thing.

"It's 11:59 Draco. I need you to say something."

_move in with me_

"Yes," Draco said simply, tears streaming gently down his face.

12:00

Harry turned him around in his arms, and thumbed away the tears. Their lips pressed against each other, and Harry's home had never felt so lived in as it felt in this very moment. It was only right, that Draco would live here, because it was his home too. It always had been.

And now, it would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
